Discovery
by HebiAi
Summary: AU: Heero and Duo discover their love, what about Quatre? Confusing new emotions flood him, and he finds out some interesting things about his friends. Contains Yaoi, so be forewarned.
1. Love Blossoms

"Oi! Heero!" Duo called from where he lounged on his bed.

"What?" Heero's voice was flat as he sat at his desk, typing quietly at his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"No, really, whatcha doin'?"

Heero flicked a glance at him. "I said nothing."

Duo grimaced; no matter what he tried, or how many times he asked, he could never figure out what on Earth Heero did with that stupid laptop all day. He'd tried standing inconspicuously behind him, but that had only gotten him a nice, sharp elbow in the stomach. And another in the ribs when he'd tried again. He sighed and tucked his arms behind his head, closing one eye and watching Heero out of the other.

Duo was certain that Heero had no idea how beautiful he was, or how much Duo loved him. He was Duo's anchor to the world. Strong, silent, stoic (Duo took pride in being the only one that could make him laugh), and yet he was kind. As much as he tried to hide it, he really cared for his fellow pilots. _But just as friends._ Duo thought dejectedly.

_Doesn't mean I can't look_. A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as he ran his eyes over Heero's body. Heero wore only a pair of red and black checkered boxers. Duo took in every muscle, admiring the way his biceps would twitch occasionally as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

Duo himself wore a black tank top made from very light cotton and his own plaid boxers. He yawned and stretched exaggeratedly, arching his back, hoping to get Heero's attention. When he didn't even glance up, Duo sat up and turned away to pout. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes then ran his hand along the back of his head. _Damn._ He thought. His braid was getting ratty. He sighed again as he pulled the tie out of his hair and began unraveling his braid carefully. Little did he know that Heero was now watching him. He had been ever since he'd turned away.

Duo had finished unraveling his braid was now shaking his hair out. It fell across his back like a curtain for a moment before he scooped it over his shoulder and began running his fingers through it. Heero imagined him running those long, graceful fingers through his own hair. He immediately shook the thought away. It couldn't happen.

Duo could never feel that way about him. It was fairly obvious by the way that he flirted with the girls that he wasn't gay. But then again, Heero didn't consider himself gay either. He'd never been attracted to another man before. Only Duo made him feel the way he did. Only Duo made it hard to sleep at night. Only him. He just loved Duo, plain and simple. He forced himself to look back at his laptop. It was impossible.

Duo gave up on trying to finger-comb the rats from his hair and stood up to get his brush out of the bathroom of he and Heero's shared dorm room. As always, he had to keep himself from touching Heero as he brushed past him. He bit his lip as he went into the bathroom and closed the door; it was getting harder and harder to control himself. Yet another sigh escaped his lips. _Sometimes I really do wonder if he knows how sexy he is._ He snatched his brush from the counter and began dragging it through his hair. As soon as the tangles were gone, he set the brush down and walked to the door, cracking it just enough to poke his head out. "I'm gonna take a shower, neh, Heero?"

Heero's eyes flicked to him and stayed for a few seconds before returning to his computer. "'Kay."

Duo raised an eyebrow and closed the door again. _What was that?_ He thought as he turned the water on. He slipped out of his clothes and went to stand in front of the mirror, frowning at his slender form. He really hated being skinny. He tried flexing, but the result was even more discouraging. _To have muscles like Heero's . . ._ He shivered._ I better not think about that while I'm naked. _Realizing that the water must be warm by now, he pulled back the curtain and stepped under the soothing spray. He closed his eyes and turned his face up, letting the water soak his hair. Eyes still closed, he reached for his shampoo. Smooth plastic met his fingertips, but when he flicked the lid of the bottle open, rather than the orange scent of his own shampoo, the soft, sweet scent of vanilla rose to his nostrils.

_So that's what Heero smells like._ He thought as he breathed deeply. The few times he'd been close enough to Heero to smell him had been too brief for him to pinpoint what the smell was. All he'd been able to tell was that it had been sweet and warm. He took another deep breath, burning the smell into his memory, then made himself close the bottle and put it down. It was too much. He loved Heero so much it hurt. He wanted him. Wanted his body, wanted his mind. But most of all, he wanted Heero to love him. To want and love him as much as he wanted and loved Heero.

He snatched his own shampoo and lathered his hair roughly. In fact, the rest of his shower was rather rough. He even managed to be rough when he conditioned his hair. He scrubbed his skin pink, trying to think of anything but Heero. After awhile, he ran out of skin to scrub. After taking one last turn under the water to make sure he'd rinsed all of the soap, he shut it off. He then ran his hands down his body, sluicing as much of the water from him as he could. Next he squeezed the excess water from his hair.

He reached out and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it loosely around his waist. He then stepped out of the shower and went to stand in front of the mirror again. After wiping the steam away, Duo took a long look at his face. He was very flushed and looked upset, even to his own eyes.

Shaking his head, he turned to grab another towel for his hair. But as he turned, his foot caught on his discarded tank top and slipped from underneath him. He went down with a yelp, his head connecting solidly with the sink. There was a sharp crack and then he was on the ground, spots dancing before his eyes. A stream of curses flowed loudly from his lips as he clutched the back of his head and screwed his eyes shut.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Heero was there. "Duo! Are you alright! What happened!"

"Slipped and smacked my damn head." Duo groaned.

Heero knelt next to him and tilted his chin up. "Open your eyes. I need to see if you have a concussion."

Was that concern in his voice? Duo reluctantly opened his eyes and found himself staring into deep pools of gray-blue. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that it was Heero that was so close. So close that Duo could feel his breath against his lips. He quickly pulled away, cursing the fact that he was blushing bright red. "I'm alright!" He said, too quickly.

He couldn't make himself look up. He just couldn't. But he couldn't stop himself either. His eyes drifted up very slowly, but when they reached Heero's eyes, they weren't focused on his face. Heero quickly looked up, and it was his turn to blush. Duo didn't even have to look down. A small draft from the air vent told him that somewhere along the line, he'd lost his towel.

He made no move to pick it up, though. They both sat in silence for a few moments, neither wanting to move, lest they scare the other off. Finally, Duo reached out and stroked Heero's cheek. "Thanks for coming to check on me." His voice was soft, barely audible.

Heero's heart jumped into his throat and his eyes widened. He leaned back and started to stand up. This couldn't be happening. Could it? Duo was just jerking him around, he had to be. . . there was just no way. . . Just as he was almost to his feet, Duo grabbed his hand. "Wait! I—I'm sorry. I didn't know. . . I understand if you don't like me. . .like that. . . " His voice was harsh and pained.

_What?_ Heero thought, confused. _Can this really be happening?_ Duo tugged gently on his arm and he fell back to his knees. "Please . . ." Duo breathed.

There were a few moments of silence, then Heero grabbed Duo and kissed him, hard. After a moment's surprised hesitation, Duo pressed back, his hands scrabbling on Heero's shoulder blades. He slid his tongue into Heero's mouth, tasting him, running his tongue over every centimeter he could reach. Heero did the same until they finally parted, both breathing heavily. "Let's . . . Let's not do this in here." Heero gasped, still not quite believing his luck as Duo planted small kisses along his neck.

"Well, wherever you plan on going, I hope it's not too far." Duo grinned and nibbled Heero's ear.

Heero stood quickly and with a grunt practically carried the other boy back into their room. The whole time Duo was kissing and licking along his neck and shoulders. They fell in an undignified heap on Heero's bed, which was the closer of the two. Duo hooked his leg around Heero's waist and yanked him close. Their hips crashed together, drawing a low moan from Duo. Heero pressed his hips harder against Duo's, and Duo arched his back with a slight groan. Without thinking, he plunged his hand into Heero's boxers.

Heero froze, and his lips parted soundlessly as Duo ran his fingers over the one part of his body that no one else had ever touched before. It was absolute heaven. He drew a long, shaking breath and closed his eyes in pleasure. As soon as his guard was down, Duo rolled them both over until he was on top and he straddled Heero's waist. Heero put his hands on Duo's hips as the smaller boy leaned down and kissed him gently. When they both opened their eyes, Duo's long, slightly wavy hair had fallen around them, forming a wall between them and the world so that it was just the two of them. "I . . . I love . . . I love you." Heero stammered, his face warming again.

Duo's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe it! _Heero_, the 'Perfect Soldier', the only person he'd ever loved as more than a friend, the one person he couldn't have, _loved_ him! He pressed his face against Heero's chest, rubbing his cheek up and down like a cat. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." He murmured, still nuzzling, "I—I love you too."

Duo looked up to kiss him again, but just as their lips were about to meet, there was a loud thump behind them. They turned to find Quatre standing in their doorway. "Oh . . . Oh my!" He faltered, blushing.

Duo imagined how they must look; one naked boy straddling another near naked boy. A slight smile rose to his lips. And they hadn't even done anything yet. A scattered pile of books and papers at Quatre's feet explained the thump. Clearly he'd been wanting to study with them. Not gonna happen. Without missing a beat, Duo smirked and said, "Care to join us?"

"Duo!" Heero yelped.

Duo grinned wickedly; he'd never heard Heero yelp before. Quatre's face turned even redder. "I—I'm sorry!" He squeaked. "I'll come back later!" The door slammed behind him.

Duo laughed richly as he rolled off of Heero and snuggled up to him. "Oh! That was hilarious!" He chuckled, resting his cheek against Heero's shoulder and running one hand over the muscles in his arm, and the other over his stomach.

Heero put an arm (the one that wasn't being fondled) over his eyes. "I can't _believe_ you just said that."

Even as he said it, he found himself smiling. That was Duo for you, sarcastic at the most inopportune moments. But then again, that was just another thing that Heero loved about him. Duo shifted so that the arm he was snuggling could wrap around him, and found himself nuzzling the base of Heero's neck instead. "Ah, they would've found out eventually, right?"

"I suppose so . . . " Heero sighed.

Duo kissed his way along Heero's collarbone to his shoulder and back again, then up along his neck to his ears and along his jaw and finally to his lips. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but by the time they parted, Duo had straddled Heero again and they were both panting with desire. Duo leaned in close and breathed into Heero's ear "Now, where were we?"


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Quatre!"

Quatre jumped and his thoughts were suddenly brought back to the present. Wufei glared at him from across the table. Clearly he'd been trying to get the blonde boy's attention for several minutes. "I—I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Wufei gave him a look that said his patience was wearing thin. "I asked what was wrong. You've been acting weird since yesterday. Did something happen?"

Quatre opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He couldn't tell _anyone_ what he'd seen, not even Wufei. He sighed and looked away. "No. It's nothing."

Unbidden, the image of Heero and Duo on the bed, doing whatever they'd been doing, sprang to his mind. He blushed. Wufei, seeing the blush, spat out "Bullshit."

Quatre blinked in surprise, then lifted wide eyes and met Wufei's glare solidly. "Really, it's nothing." He said with a weak smile.

Wufei was taken aback. Quatre almost never looked him in the eye, especially not when he was glaring. Well, if the little blonde felt so strongly about it, he wouldn't pry. Not until he had to. "Alright." He said, shifting his attention back to the plate in front of him.

He curled his lip in disgust. Why, oh why did cafeteria food always have to be so . . . so . . . unappetizing? It wasn't that the food itself was disgusting; it just looked that way. Quatre had already choked down his food and was once again staring at his empty plate with that glazed, faraway look in his eyes.

He simply couldn't tear his thoughts away from the scene he'd witnessed the night before. It wasn't so much what he'd seen that bothered him, but his own reaction to it. Immediately after slamming the door on that sight, he'd ran back to the dorm that he and Wufei shared and hid in the bathroom, trying to calm his racing heart and stop his babbling mind. But that hadn't been all he'd had to calm. When he'd seen Heero and Duo like that, his body had reacted. Quite strongly too. He bit his lip. Why on Earth would he react to _that_?

"Ohayo!" A familiar voice caroled.

Quatre looked up to find Duo and Heero striding towards their table, Duo waving merrily at them with one hand and carrying a tray piled with food in the other. _Is it just me, or is Duo walking kinda funny?_ He thought. Realization struck him and he turned bright red. _ Of course he is!_ His mind shrieked. As Duo sat down on Quatre's right, he gave him the faintest of winks. Quatre had to resist the urge to hide his cherry red face in his hands. Wufei raised an eyebrow at them and was about to say something when Heero sat down next to him and groaned softly. "God, I'm tired." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you were up pretty late last night." Duo said as he dug into the large breakfast before him.

Quatre bit back a hysterical giggle. He could only imagine what had kept Heero up late! But more importantly, why did he want to imagine it? Now he did press a hand to his burning cheek. Duo snickered at him and Heero smiled faintly. Now both of Wufei's eyebrow's had shot up, making his slanted eyes narrower than they already were. "Alright," He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Clearly I've missed something. What the Hell happened that's got you acting so weird?"

Duo and, surprisingly, Heero both turned wide eyes on Quatre, hardly daring to believe that he hadn't told Wufei about what he'd seen. He opened and closed his mouth several times, desperately trying to think of something, _anything_ to say. "I—" He started, but Heero cut him off.

"It's nothing." He said, his voice flat, stating that there would be no argument.

Wufei eyed them all suspiciously. "Fine. Have your secret." He snapped, annoyed.

Wufei hated secrets. Although he knew that made him a hypocrite, because he had a pretty big one. "I'm sorry, Wufei." Quatre said, feeling ashamed.

"Sorry about what?" A soft voice inquired from behind him.

Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin, he was wound so tight. "Wha—!" He squeaked as he whirled around.

Trowa was standing behind him. "Hello all." He raised his hand, smiling slightly.

Quatre's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the slender young man. He quickly shifted over so Trowa could sit down on his left. What he felt when he saw Trowa was almost as confusing as what he felt when he thought about what he'd witnessed between Heero and Duo. His face warmed and his heart thudded against his ribcage as the taller boy settled himself. "Not eating?" Heero commented on Trowa's lack of a tray.

"Neither are you." He pointed out calmly.

Heero didn't say anything, but Duo leaned over and whispered into Quatre's ear. "I think he got enough to eat last night."

Quatre choked then started laughing. Trowa and Wufei stared as Quatre and Duo giggled helplessly. Heero simply looked away, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. It was almost as if he knew the joke had been about him.

"Did I miss something?" Trowa asked, bewildered.

"Join the club." Wufei muttered.

"What?"

"Ah, never you mind. It's nothing." Duo plastered a big grin on his face.

Trowa blinked a couple of times then shrugged. "If they don't want to say, that's their business."

The tone of Trowa's voice made Quatre cringe. It wasn't quite angry, but there was a definite feeling of hurt. "I—I'm sorry." He said, looking down, "It's . . . It's just something I can't say. Not without permission anyway."

He glanced at Heero and Duo; both shook their heads ever so slightly. Not yet. They still needed time to sort things out. And Quatre fully intended to do just that; he couldn't stand the look that Trowa was giving him. He blushed and began staring at his empty plate again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, warning them that they had five minutes before class started. They got up and followed the stream of people heading to drop their trays off. Quatre noticed that Duo used the crush of people as an excuse to press himself against Heero. In response the other boy ran his hand unobtrusively up Duo's leg and over his butt. Duo bit his lip and moved away with the crowd. Quatre was impressed. If he hadn't been looking for it, he'd never have noticed the exchange.

"Hey, Blondie!" A jeering voice called, "See something you like?"

Quatre looked around curiously. He was the only one that ever got called 'Blondie', though he wasn't the only blonde in the school, but he had no idea what the other person was talking about. Finally he spotted the owner of the voice and found one of his more disagreeable classmates smirking at him. As soon as he was sure he had Quatre's attention, he began thrusting his hips obnoxiously. "Woo!" He called. "Blondie's got a boner!"

Quatre blinked in surprise, then slowly looked down. He was horrified. It seemed that he did indeed have a 'boner', it almost looked as if there was a small tent pitched in his pants. He felt the blood rush to his face as he shoved through the crowd, pushed his tray into the dishwasher's waiting hands and ran from the cafeteria, the boy's laughter following him out.

He fought tears as he searched for a place to hide. Finally a bathroom came into view. He darted in and shut himself in the stall farthest from the door. He buried his face in his hands, and the tears that fell were from confusion as much as embarrassment. _Why? Why did I react again?_ He sat on the ground, not caring how dirty it was, and curled his knees up to his chest. _What? Am I gay or something? All it takes is Heero and Duo rubbing against each other, or even the thought of a hug from Trowa, and I get hard! What is wrong with me!_ He hid his face in the space between his chest and his knees.

The door to the bathroom opened and closed with a soft click. Quatre forced himself to be quiet, although silent sobs still racked his slender frame. Footsteps padded towards his stall and he curled into an even tighter ball. "Quatre?" A soft voice called, "Quatre, are you in here? It's Trowa."

"No, no, no, no, no, no . . ." Quatre whispered fervently, rocking back and forth.

Trowa would just make him react again! Especially if he kept using that tone of voice. The footsteps had reached his stall, and the door jiggled slightly as Trowa tried it. He wasn't surprised to find it locked. "Please, open the door."

Again that soft voice! Quatre shook his head violently. "_No_." He breathed; he didn't trust himself, not yet.

"Quatre. Please?"

A sob shook Quatre; even that simple sentence had brought on an impure thought. "Quatre," Trowa started again, "Please, if you don't open it, I'll break it down."

Quatre knew it wasn't an empty threat. Trowa hid a lot of strength in his slender build. Reluctantly he reached up and unhooked the latch. The door opened slowly, and he found himself being inspected by one kind green eye; a cascade of light brown hair hid the other eye. Oh! How he wanted to brush that hair back! "Quatre," He said softly, crouching down, "It's alright. It's normal for that to happen in the morning, I thought you knew that. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, no nooo!" Quatre moaned, once again shaking his head. "You don't understand! This isn't natural! Not what's causing it!"

Trowa sat back on his heels. "I don't understand."

"It's—It's being caused by things that shouldn't cause it!" Quatre choked, hiding behind his hands.

Trowa slid an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "What kinds of things?"

The feel of Trowa's arm around him, mixed with the concern in his voice was more than enough. Quatre felt his groin tighten and he whimpered at the sudden desire that flooded him. He quickly pulled out of the other boy's grip and slid as far back into the stall as he could get without actually getting on the toilet. "Things like that!" He squeaked. "It's unnatural!"

"Things . . . Like . . . " Trowa trailed off and stared blankly at the cowering boy for a few seconds.

Then understanding dawned on his face and his eyes softened. "Oh, Quatre . . . " He said softly.

"No!" Quatre sobbed. "Please, _please_ don't say my name like that!"

The tightness in his groin was now a throbbing ache. Trowa was so close . . . so close . . . It was just a matter of reaching out and touching him . . . Maybe he would like it . . . maybe . . . maybe he would . . . No! No, no, no, no, NO! He would not loose a friend over this! _He would not_!

"Quatre . . ."

"No! Don't say my name!"

"But, Quatre . . . "

At the tone in Trowa's voice, Quatre looked up. "What?" He whispered.

Trowa was a lot closer than Quatre remembered him being, and his hand was moving slowly towards the small blonde's face. He cupped the soft cheek in his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He pressed their foreheads together and rubbed his nose against Quatre's affectionately. He could feel Quatre's panting breath against his lips and he felt his own breath begin to quicken. "It's not unnatural." He murmured and closed the small gap between them.

Quatre stiffened as Trowa's lips brushed lightly against his own. The touch was so faint as to be almost teasing, making Quatre whimper. He was dreaming. He had to be. This was just another of those bizarre dreams he kept having that always seemed to end with he and Trowa in a bed together. Then Trowa pressed his lips fully against Quatre's, and suddenly Quatre couldn't think.

Trowa reached up with his free hand, running it through Quatre's fine blonde hair as he deepened the kiss, drawing a soft sound from the younger boy. His hand came to rest on the back of Quatre's neck. Quatre was lost in the dream that was Trowa's lips.

But then something happened that had never happened in _any_ of his dreams. Trowa pulled away. Quatre let out a soft sound of dismay as his eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry." Trowa said as he stood up. "I shouldn't have done that."

He offered his hand to help the other boy up, but Quatre simply stared at it. That was the same hand that had been running through his hair. "Why?"

Trowa looked away and blushed, but his hand stayed where it was. "Because, what you're feeling right now isn't real. You're just happy to have found someone else like you. That's what the attraction is . . . nothing else."

_No._ Quatre thought. _I've been attracted to you for a long time._ "That's not it! I—" He started.

"No." Trowa's voice was firm. "That's exactly it. I know it."

There was such a sharp bitterness in Trowa's voice that it brought a thought to Quatre. He turned wide blue-green eyes on Trowa. "This—this has happened to you before, hasn't it?"

Trowa's hand started to withdraw, but Quatre grabbed it and stood, bringing them suddenly very close. Trowa refused to look into those beautiful eyes. "Yes."

"With who?"

Trowa paused for so long that Quatre was afraid he wasn't going to answer. Finally he spoke. "Wufei."

Quatre blinked. "Wufei?"

"Yeah. Do you remember about a year ago, when Wufei and I stopped talking for nearly a month?"

"Yes, and neither of you would say why you were angry." Quatre's voice was thoughtful.

"That's why." Trowa closed his eyes. "To be blunt, he dumped me."

"What!" Quatre squeaked, not believing that anyone would _willingly_ let the beautiful young man go. "Why on Earth would he do that!"

Trowa stepped away slightly. Quatre had moved closer with every sentence, and it was getting to be a bit much. Having that taught body, so full of concern, pressed against his own was making him react. "Well, first off, he'd found someone else. He wouldn't say who it was though. All he said was that it was a simple matter of getting them to come to their senses. About us, he said that as friends, we were wonderful, but as lovers, neither of us would be happy. We would always argue . . . making up again was great, but the arguments had been getting worse. He also said that our attraction was purely physical. And he was right. About everything. I know he was, but it still hurt. I don't want to do that again. Especially not with you."

Trowa started to pull away again. "No!" Quatre yelped.

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "It's not like that at all!" He cried, burying his face against Trowa's shoulder.

The feel of Quatre's arms wrapped around him, the soft, warm play of breath against his neck, sent a thrill up Trowa's spine. He pulled away and quickly crossed the room, pausing at the door. "I'll tell the teacher that you're not feeling well today. You'd best get back to your room."

He started to leave, but paused again. Without turning around, he said "And could you please not tell Wufei about this?"

And with that, he was gone; leaving Quatre to stand there, more confused than ever.


	3. Sorting Things Out

Chapter 3: Sorting Things Out

Wufei sat at his desk, anxiously clicking his pen and glaring at the clock. It was almost as if he thought the clock would wilt under his gaze like most people did and move faster. He wanted to get out of that classroom _now_.

His reason for being in such a hurry? He was worried about Quatre. That morning he'd seen the little blonde go running out of the cafeteria looking like he was about to cry. It had taken several minutes to find out what had happened. He'd been furious. But before he could do anything about it, the tardy bell had rung, and he'd been herded into class with all of the other students. Then, several minutes later, Trowa had walked into class and told the teacher that Quatre was sick. That had gotten a snicker from the group of boys sitting behind Wufei; their leader had been the one to tease the sensitive boy. Wufei still wasn't sure what they'd teased him about exactly, but clearly it had hit a nerve.

Now Wufei wasn't sure what he would do first; go check on the little blonde, or beat the shit out of the asshole that dared mess with his Quatre. Wufei grimaced. _He's not yours. Not yet. You still need to get up the courage to tell him how you feel._ He chewed his lip, clicking the pen faster than ever. _It's been a year, dammit! Get some balls and tell him how you feel!_

"_Mister Chang_!" The teacher called, annoyance clear in his voice. "Stop clicking that pen! I want the last five minutes of this class _silent_. Is that understood?"

Wufei's eye twitched, but he set the pen on his desk. "Yes, Sir."

He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, trying not to fidget. During those agonizingly long five minutes, he decided that first and foremost, he would go check on Quatre. That way, he could hear the full story and decide just how badly he would beat that idiot. A wicked smile sprang to his lips as he thought of what he would do to him.

Finally the bell rang, dismissing them for the day. In one fluid movement, Wufei rose to his feet and grabbed his things. He was out the door and down the hall in moments, forcing himself to not run the rest of the way to the dorms. Minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the door to he and Quatre's room.

He peered cautiously inside and found his friend curled up in a ball on the far bed. "Quatre?" He called softly. "Quatre, are you awake?"

No response. He sighed and shut the door silently behind him. _Poor thing, didn't even change out of his uniform._ He thought as he wandered over to the prone boy. Deep, even breathing told him that Quatre really was asleep. "You're so lovely." Wufei murmured, brushing the hair away from Quatre's face.

He stirred ever so slightly at the touch, then twisted so that most of his torso faced Wufei. He smiled at the unconscious response and brushed his fingers over Quatre's cheek. A soft sigh escaped those pouty lips as he traced them with a fingertip. He let his finger trail over Quatre's chin and down his neck. He'd run his fingers along a collarbone before he realized what he was doing. With a low curse he pulled his hand back. _No. Bad Wufei. Not without his permission._ Still, he continued sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Quatre sleep.

After awhile, a sharp knock sounded on the door, making Wufei jump. He stood and walked to the door angrily. _That could've woken Quatre!_ He yanked the door open and found himself staring at a somewhat flustered Trowa. "Is—Is he alright?" He asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Wufei eyed him for a few seconds, then said "He's asleep."

"Oh." Trowa's face fell slightly.

"No, I'm awake." A voice called sleepily.

Wufei stiffened. _For how long?_ Trowa smiled slightly. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." Quatre said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Wufei stepped aside to let the tall brunette into the room then went and sat on his bed. Trowa grabbed the chair from their desk and pulled it next to Quatre's bed. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he sat down.

Quatre smiled sleepily and nodded. "Much better. Thanks for coming to check on me."

Wufei bit his tongue to keep from commenting on the goofy smile that brought to Trowa's lips. "Well," Trowa said, "actually, Wufei was the first one here. He was really worried about you. Weren't you, Wufei?"

Quatre turned those beautiful eyes on him. "Uh—Yeah." Wufei mumbled, blushing.

"Thanks, Wufei." Quatre smiled gently.

He blushed even harder and looked down. "I—It's nothing, really. We're friends, right?"

"Right!" Quatre's smile widened into a grin.

Wufei looked up and found Trowa staring at him, his gaze questioning. He grimaced and looked down again. _No, Trowa, nothing's happened. Now stop looking at me like that._ When he finally managed to drag his gaze from the floor, he found Quatre and Trowa sitting awkwardly, carefully not looking at each other. _Now what's this?_

Suddenly the door burst open and Duo bounced into the room, Heero trailing more sedately behind him. "Hello!" He called, plopping himself down on Wufei's bed.

Heero sat down next to him, not saying anything, but greeting everyone just the same by looking each of them in the eye. "Something happen?" Duo asked, noticing the unusual silence in the room.

Quatre scoffed faintly. "Oh yeah." His voice was soft, even when he was upset. "Lots of somethings."

At that comment he got strange looks from everyone in the room. _That's right._ He thought. _I'm the only one who knows about _everything_ that's happened._ "I think we need to clear some things up." He said, pointedly not looking at anyone.

Wufei looked around, confused. "What? Did something else happen? All I heard about was what happened to Quatre this morning, and I don't even have any details on that."

"They all had something to do with me." Quatre mumbled.

"Are you sure about this?" Trowa asked.

Quatre nodded solemnly. "Yes. I want everything out in the open. I'm horrible with secrets anyway."

Wufei raised his eyebrows. This conversation was getting very interesting. "So, uh, who's going first?" Duo asked nervously.

Several minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Finally Quatre spoke. "I suppose I'll get this going." He took a deep breath. "I. . . I . . I think I'm gay."

He cringed, expecting a negative response. After a few moments of silence, Duo grinned and said "So?"

The others all nodded, especially Wufei, who was too stunned to say anything. "Y—You mean you don't care?" Quatre stammered.

Heero raised an eyebrow at him. "You honestly think _we'd _care?"

"Ah. . . Well, no. I suppose not." He smiled sheepishly.

Wufei was somewhat confused. "Actually, I'd think you two _would_ be the ones to worry about."

Duo put his arms behind his head and laughed nervously. "Eh, not so much."

"What does that mean?" Trowa asked, blinking.

"Uh—" Duo started, but Heero cut him off.

"This."

With that he grabbed Duo and kissed him. Duo melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. After a couple of minutes Wufei cleared his throat uncomfortably. They pulled apart and looked at everyone with passion fogged eyes. Clearly they'd forgotten the others were there. "So, uh, how is Quatre involved with _that_?" Wufei asked, blushing at the images that brought up.

"I—er—walked in on them yesterday." Quatre mumbled, blushing yet again.

"Ohh, now I get it." Trowa said, smiling. "That's why you were acting strange this morning."

"And now I get that 'up late' joke." Wufei smirked.

"But why did you run out of the cafeteria this morning?" Duo asked, his voice concerned.

"One of the other boys was teasing me. Although I guess I shouldn't be that mad. Because of him, I think I've figured out my sexuality." Quatre smiled slightly, his face still pleasantly pink.

Wufei blinked. "That's a bit of a jump. How did that come around?"

This time it was Trowa's turn to blush. But before he could say anything, Quatre started talking again. "When I ran out, Trowa came to check on me, and when he found me. . . he . . . well. . . that is. . . I. . . I mean. . . "

"I kissed him." Trowa whispered.

"What!" Wufei sputtered. "You—you—you _kissed_ him!"

"Oh yeah. I guess that makes you the only straight one, neh, Wufei?" Duo commented, not at all surprised that Trowa was gay.

Wufei blinked several times. "Uh, no. Not exactly."

"Don't tell me you're gay too!"

"Well, bi actually, if that makes a whole lot of difference." Wufei bit his lip. "The point is that the one I love now is. . . is . . . another man."

_Wufei, you are a coward. That was your chance!_ He mentally cursed himself. "Who is it?" Trowa asked.

He hadn't seen Wufei with anyone since they'd broken up. He wondered who Wufei's new lover could be. Wufei looked around and found four pairs of curious eyes focused on him. He wasn't gonna get out of this. He stared at the floor and tried to organize his thoughts. _Should I tell him? With everyone here, watching? What if he rejects me? Can I handle that?_

Suddenly he found himself staring at a pair of feet. The owner of the feet dropped to their knees and Quatre's face entered his field of vision. "Wufei?" He asked, looking the Chinese boy right in the eyes. "You alright?"

Slowly he nodded, unable to look away from those gorgeous blue-green eyes. "So who is it?" Duo poked him impatiently.

"You." Wufei breathed, still staring into those haunting eyes.

"Me?" Duo gasped exaggeratedly. "Sorry, Wu-man, but I'm taken!" He jumped into Heero's lap and cuddled him.

"Not you, baka." Wufei spat. "You." He reached out and brushed the hair away from Quatre's eyes.

The aforementioned eyes widened as Wufei leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Quatre's. He gasped and Wufei took advantage of the open mouth and slipped his tongue inside, tasting, memorizing every nook and cranny. Vaguely he heard the others leave the room, Trowa protesting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Quatre began to respond. He pressed his tongue hesitantly against Wufei's and was rewarded when Wufei allowed him into his mouth. Without realizing what he was doing, Quatre reached up and pulled the elastic from Wufei's hair, allowing the silky black length to fall around their faces.

Wufei sighed lightly as Quatre slipped his slender arms around his neck, burying one hand in his hair simply to feel its soft kiss against his skin. In response he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer, ignoring the fact that he was sitting on his bed and Quatre was still kneeling on the floor.

Suddenly the small blonde stood, pulling Wufei up with him. This forced their lips apart, but Wufei continued to rain gentle kisses on Quatre's neck. It was all Quatre could do to keep himself standing as Wufei tugged at his shirt, trying to get it un-tucked from his pants. Finally he succeeded and slipped his hands under the shirt, reveling in the feel of creamy flesh beneath his fingers.

Quatre moaned and arched his back. Every touch sent shivers up his spine. He reached with frantic fingers and began struggling with the buttons on Wufei's shirt. Wufei bit gently at his neck, making him gasp. _What are you doing!_ His mind shrieked. _You like Trowa, not Wufei! TROWA!_

Just then he got the last button on Wufei's shirt unhooked and his mind fell silent in awe. The skin that was now bared to him was golden and wondrous. He ran his hands lovingly over the lean muscles of Wufei's stomach and up to his chest. He hesitated as he reached a peck and found the small nub of skin hard and slightly swollen. Curious, he traced a finger around it.

Wufei groaned and yanked Quatre's shirt over his head—which was not how it was supposed to be taken off. Clearly Wufei had no patience for buttons. Quatre had a split second to try for coherent thought before Wufei's lips found his again. Even as he molded his body to Wufei's and deepened the kiss, there was a small voice in the back of Quatre's mind that was screaming hysterically for him to stop what he was doing. But the needs of his body screamed much more loudly, and while they couldn't silence the voice, they were doing an effective job of tuning it out.

Quatre found himself being slowly moved backwards, and suddenly he felt the back of his knees bump into a bed, causing him to topple over. Without missing a beat, Wufei climbed into the bed with him. Slowly he began kissing his way to Quatre's stomach, making the boy moan and writhe.

Finally, as Wufei started tugging at his pants, the small screaming voice got through to Quatre and he realized that, though his body wanted this very much, his mind did not. Wufei was attractive, _very_ attractive, but Quatre didn't love him. At least not that way. They were friends, and there was love that way, but he didn't _love_ Wufei.

"Wufei?"

"What is it?" The Chinese boy murmured, his lips brushing against Quatre's stomach.

"Please stop." Quatre whispered.

"What?"

"Please. . . stop." For some reason it was harder to say the second time.

Wufei sat up slightly. "Why?"

Quatre blushed and looked away. "I. . . I'm not ready for this."

"What do you mean?"

"This. Sex. I'm not ready for it. We haven't even tried going out or anything."

Wufei blinked several times. "You. . . don't want me?"

"Not like this."

He sat up the rest of the way and sighed. He'd known it couldn't possibly be that easy. His Quatre had more honor than that. "Wufei?" He looked up at the soft voice. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I understand."

Suddenly Wufei stood and grabbed his shirt. He buttoned it quickly then turned to Quatre, who was still sitting on the bed, his face pink. "I'm going for a walk." He said.

Quatre simply nodded, and Wufei left the room.


	4. A Perfect Match

Chapter 4: A Perfect Match

Wufei sat at a table in the library, staring blankly at the random book he'd grabbed from the shelf. He didn't normally go to the library, but he needed a way to sulk without anyone knowing what he was doing.

Quatre had rejected him. There was no other way to put it. There hadn't been an actual 'no' in the conversation, which would've given most people hope, but Wufei knew Quatre too well. He was just too nice to flat out reject someone. No, Quatre had made it clear in his own way that he wasn't interested. And Wufei was going to respect that, dammit. No matter how much it hurt.

"You know, you've been staring at that page for nearly 20 minutes." A deep voice sounded from his left.

Wufei jumped and whirled to see who had caught him. "Oh, Zechs." He said, relaxing.

Zechs Marquis was a year older than Wufei and the others, and he was pretty popular in his own grade, but for some reason he seemed to prefer the company of the younger boys. Smirking, he said "Nice to see you too. Now, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Wufei sighed. _Right to the point then._ At least he knew he could talk to Zechs without worrying about being judged too harshly. "I finally got around to telling that girl how I feel about her."

Well, it was close to the truth. He still wasn't sure how Zechs would react to the news that Wufei was bisexual. Or to the fact that more often than not, his love interests were male.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened?"

Wufei shot him a look. "What do you think?"

Zechs hissed in sympathy. "Rejection's a bitch, huh?"

Wufei made a face and decided not to answer that. "So, is that why your hair's like that?" Zechs asked.

"Like what?"

"That. Down." Zechs flicked an end. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear it down before. It looks good like that."

Wufei knitted his eyebrows together. He didn't know what to make of that comment. Zechs did that sometimes, and it was confusing as hell. Next to Quatre, Zechs was the most beautiful man Wufei had ever seen. His hair, which hung a couple of inches past his shoulders, was a shade of blonde so pale it looked white, and he had bright ice blue eyes to match. He was tall and had more muscles than Heero. And yet he managed to not look overly buff, but lean instead.

Wufei frowned as he fingered the ends of his hair. He really must've been upset if he'd forgotten to tie his hair back. He never wore it down in public. It just felt . . . indecent to him.

"I mean it." Zechs said, trying to get Wufei to talk again. "I don't know anyone who would think you didn't look hot like that. I can't believe she rejected you."

Wufei sighed. "I don't think it's because of my looks."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I'm fairly certain she likes someone else."

"Oh. Well, that's a whole other story. Do you know who she likes?"

Wufei grimaced. "Yes."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone close to you?"

Wufei stiffened and Zechs laughed. "Someone very close then?"

_How does he do it?_ "Yesss." Wufei said through gritted teeth.

Zechs laughed again. "Ah, Wufei, you're too easy to read. Now, c'mon, who is it?"

This time Wufei chose to keep his mouth shut. Zechs was getting uncomfortably close to the truth. The older boy smirked. "Alright, I'll back off. At least tell me what this girl of yours looks like."

"C'mon, Zechs, I've told you a hundred times already."

"I know, I just never get tired of hearing it. Besides, the goofy look you get on your face whenever you talk about her is entertaining."

Wufei blushed but started the rehearsed speech anyway. "She's blonde, with gorgeous blue-green eyes, a _really_ nice body, and she's just a little shorter than me."

"Personality?"

Wufei sighed. "She's a sweetheart. Too kind for her own good; she couldn't hurt anyone, even if she wanted to. She's smart, a little shy, and very sensitive."

"She sounds wonderful." Zechs smiled. "You know, it's the oddest thing, but every time you describe her, I'm reminded of Quatre."

Wufei had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. Zechs was definitely way past the point of being uncomfortably close to the truth. He'd just hit the nail on the head and he didn't even know it! Wufei forced a laugh. "You're right! She's like a female version of Quatre. Funny, I never noticed that before."

Flashing a knowing smile, Zechs stood and stretched, groaning slightly. "Wufei, I envy the girl that gets you. You're a good catch." He said as he walked away.

Wufei blinked several times. It was another of those damned confusing comments!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre sighed and sank further into the hot water. Showers were nice, but to him, nothing was better than a nice, hot bath. Unfortunately, only the single dorms came with tubs. Thank goodness Trowa happened to have a single, and that he was willing to lend his tub to Quatre.

He blew bubbles in the water contentedly. _Ahh . . . I wish Trowa was here to enjoy this with me . . ._ Realizing how that sounded, Quatre blushed. _Not quite what I meant, but that would be nice too._ He blushed even harder but wasn't ashamed of the thought. He liked Trowa, maybe even loved him, and he was doing his absolute best to make sure the other boy knew.

It had been nearly a week since the incident with Wufei, and things between them were still a little awkward. It seemed like Wufei was purposefully avoiding being left alone with him. They had also let the others know that nothing had happened between them, and that nothing was going to happen, but Quatre wasn't sure that Trowa believed him.

He took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water. Trowa had been hurt badly enough with Wufei that he was unwilling to believe that anyone could love him for more than his body. Quarte _knew_ that his attraction wasn't just lust. _Now how do I let him know that?_ He stayed beneath the water until his lungs burned and felt like they were going to explode. He sat up and took a large gulp of air, making the water slosh around him.

Just then a soft knock sounded at the door. "Hey, Quatre?" Trowa called. "Are you finished yet? You only have twenty minutes before lights out!"

Quatre bit back another sigh. He didn't want to get out yet; he needed more time to think. "Five more minutes!" He called back.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago! C'mon, you need to get out."

"No!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

Quatre blushed and smiled faintly. Well, he had left the door unlocked for a reason. Leaning his head back against the rim o the tub, he closed his eyes and didn't answer.

"Quatre," Trowa's voice held a warning. "I mean it. Get out of there now or I will make you."

"Promise?" Quatre whispered to himself.

If this is what it would take to get Trowa to come to his senses, then so be it.

"Dammit, Quatre!"

_Oh-ho! He's getting pretty riled up if I've got him cussing._ "Come and get me!" Quatre snapped, sounding angrier than he'd meant to.

There was a very long pause, then "Fine."

Suddenly the door burst open, making Quatre jump. Trowa strode into the room, anger emanating from him in almost physical waves. Quatre stared at him with wide eyes; he'd never seen the normally calm young man this upset before. Maybe he'd pushed too far?

"Get. Out. Right. Now." Trowa growled.

Quatre simply stared at him.

"Last chance."

He smiled and shook his head.

"You were warned."

With that, Trowa stripped off his shirt to avoid getting it wet and stomped to the bathtub. He stood there for several seconds merely glaring at the small blonde, and Quatre actually started to get a little afraid.

Faster than Quatre could blink, Trowa's hands shot into the water and grabbed him. He squeaked loudly as the taller boy heaved him bodily from the water. And yet Trowa's hands were gentle, letting Quatre know that he wasn't nearly as angry as he seemed. In fact, he was probably only mildly upset. Quatre immediately began struggling, trying not to laugh as low curses poured from Trowa's mouth. Finally he managed to knock the other boy off balance and they both went into the tub with matching yelps.

Quatre came up sputtering and laughing so hard he could hardly see straight; Trowa just came up sputtering, though a smile was definitely forming on his lips. He tried to sit up all the way but found that his arms were pinned beneath Quatre, who was still laughing too hard to really do anything else. He sighed and twisted to rest his head on the edge of the tub.

"See?" Quatre gasped. "I told you I didn't want to get out yet!"

Despite himself, Trowa laughed. "I think you've been spending too much time with Duo."

"He's a good influence on me. And he knows things."

"Like what?"

"Like where to get certain types of books."

"What?"

"You see, he found this really interesting book, and he lent it to me. There are some things I want to try, but . . ." Quatre smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle Trowa's neck. "I need someone to help me."

"Quatre, I already told you—"

"Please, just hear me out." Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa, effectively incapacitating him.

He sighed. "Fine."

Quatre took a deep breath. "I know that what I feel for you is more than lust. I've liked you since the day we met. I remember, every time I saw you, I would get butterflies in my stomach—I still do—and that scared me. That's why I was so distant with you at first. You represented strange new feelings that I wasn't ready to deal with." He paused. "Well, now I am ready to deal with those feelings. I _want_ to deal with those feelings. Please, Trowa, can't we just try?"

Trowa closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're wonderful, and . . . and . . . I think I love you." Quatre rushed that last part, his face turning beet red.

Trowa tried to struggle out of the smaller boy's grip but gave up after a few seconds, mildly surprised at his strength. "Why?" He asked, his voice resigned, "Why do you love me? You could do so much better."

Quatre lifted one of his hands and brushed the damp hair from Trowa's face. "No, I couldn't. There's no one better than you."

Trowa's breath caught in his throat and his chest tightened at the sincerity in that soft voice. "You really mean it?" He whispered.

"Yes." Quatre breathed, shifting so that Trowa could free his arms.

He did so, and after a few moments of hesitation he wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled the slender boy to him. For several minutes they just sat there, enjoying the feel of each other's arms. Quatre sighed contentedly. _This is wonderful. It just feels so . . . so right._

A hand tilted his chin up and he found himself staring into those beautiful emerald eyes. "I don't deserve you." Trowa whispered, leaning forward.

Just before their lips met, Quatre murmured "Yes, you do."

And then it was too late to respond. They both lost themselves in the kiss, exploring with their tongues, memorizing taste and feel. Delighting when the other would respond to a certain touch. They finally parted when the water around them began to grow cold.

Trowa gently disentangled himself from Quatre's arms and stood. As he stepped out of the water, his now-wet jeans rained water everywhere. He held out his hand to Quatre, and the small boy was suddenly reminded of their first kiss. This time he wouldn't let Trowa run away. He took a moment to admire the way the water-weighted denim or Trowa's pants rode low on the other boy's hips before taking his hand and standing as well.

It was at that moment that both of them realized that Quatre was still naked. Twin blushes rose on their cheeks and Trowa quickly said "Er—I'd better go change."

He walked out somewhat stiffly and shut the door behind him. Quatre snatched a towel and began drying himself off, trying to ignore the fact that he had just spent who-knows-how-long cuddling with Trowa, _naked_. What was worse, neither of them had even noticed! _And I thought I was the modest one in our group!_

Now dry, he began searching for the pajamas he'd brought with him. They were nowhere to be found. He didn't want to bother Trowa, but after thinking for a few minutes, he remembered that he'd left his clothes next to Trowa's desk. With a resigned sigh, he opened the door and stuck his head out. "Hey, Trowa, could you—"

He stopped in mid-sentence at the sight before him. He'd caught Trowa in mid-stretch. His arms were in the air, revealing all of that glorious torso, and all he wore was a pair of loose black sweat pants that rode even lower on his hips than the jeans had. Trowa put his arms down and turned. "Yes?"

Quatre simply stared at him. What had he wanted again? He opened his mouth, trying to remember. Trowa cocked his head to one side, his gaze questioning. Then it came to him! Finally! "Erm, could you hand me my PJs? They're by the desk." Quatre said, blushing.

"Sure." Trowa went and got them, then walked over and handed them to Quatre.

His hands brushed against Quatre's as the clothing was passed, making him blush even harder. "Thanks!" He fled to the bathroom again.

After a few minutes, Quatre reappeared wearing a button up pajama shirt with matching pants and a somewhat more mild blush. "Hey, Trowa?"

"Hm?" Trowa looked up from the homework he was finishing at his desk.

"I was wondering . . . um . . . do you think, maybe . . . could I sleep here tonight?"

Trowa raised his eyebrows, making Quatre blush even harder. "N-not sex or anything. I mean just sleeping in the same bed."

Trowa blushed and smiled faintly. "You mean you want to . . . cuddle?"

Quatre smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind."

The smile widened into a grin and Quatre walked over to Trowa and hugged him. Suddenly all of the lights shut off, leaving them in blackness. "Lights out." Trowa murmured.

"I guess I couldn't go back now, even if I wanted to. I hope Wufei doesn't worry about me too much."

"I don't think he'll mind." Trowa said, standing. "We should probably go to bed then."

Quatre couldn't see a thing in the heavy darkness, but Trowa seemed to know where he was going, so he clung to the other boy. There was a slight change in the way Trowa was walking, but Quatre didn't think anything of it until his knees slammed into something hard. He tumbled forward with a yelp, dragging Trowa with him, and found himself face-down on the bed.

Trowa chuckled. "Sorry about that. I should've warned you."

Quatre laughed faintly. "It's alright."

They cuddled up to each other, Trowa wrapping his arms around Quatre protectively. Quatre nestled his head at the base of Trowa's neck, resting his chin just above the taller boy's collarbone. He sighed contentedly. Trowa felt the sigh as a warm rush of air against his neck and echoed it, snuggling even closer.

Neither of them ever slept better.


	5. Where were you?

Chapter 5: Where were you?

An alarm clock blaring.

Duo groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. A faint shifting next to him, followed by blessed silence told him that his lover had shut off the alarm. The blanket was tugged gently away, and he found himself staring at Heero, who was smiling.

He wondered how no one ever seemed to notice the kindness in that smile. He couldn't help but smile back. "G'morning." He said sleepily.

Heero's smile widened ever so slightly. "Good morning."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Duo's faintly. Duo practically swooned. How could he be so lucky? But before he could do anything more, Heero pulled back and sat up. _Damn._

This was becoming something of a morning ritual for them. Wake up, share a few moments of mushy romance, get dressed, kiss again, then spend the day pretending to share nothing more than friendship. Duo sighed. As much as he wanted to go public with their relationship, he knew they couldn't. If the teachers found out, they'd be split up for sure! Same sex relationships were generally frowned upon at an all boys' school. He rolled his eyes and sat up as well. At least their friends knew about it, so they could be lovey-dovey around them.

He rolled out of bed and began searching for his clothes. And of course there was the whole situation with Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. That fiasco about a week ago had certainly been interesting. Duo hadn't even been fazed by the news that Quatre was gay. In fact, he'd been suspecting it for some time. Even when Trowa admitted that he was as well, Duo hadn't really been bothered. But then, like a slap to the face, Wufei had blurted that he was bisexual. Duo had been completely and utterly shocked, though he hadn't shown it at the time. What was worse, Wufei had even gone so far as to confess to Quatre that he was interested in being more than friends. And then he'd _kissed_ Quatre! Kissed him!

And all the silly little blonde had done was sit there, wide-eyed, as Wufei full out frenched him! Duo had chosen that moment to herd Heero and Trowa out of the room to let Wufei and Quatre sort things out alone. He'd practically had to drag Trowa from the room, the poor brunette had protested the whole way out, confirming Duo's suspicions that he was head-over-heels for Quatre as well.

At last, Duo found his boxers, but just as he was about to start putting them on, a pair of strong arms snaked around him. "You know, we still have plenty of time before class starts." The tone of Heero's voice made Duo shiver.

He turned in the circle of Heero's arms, murmuring "Oh, really? I wonder what we could possibly do to keep from getting bored . . ."

Heero leaned down to kiss him. Their lips had just barely met when a knock sounded sharply at the door. They sprang apart like scared rabbits and Heero darted into the bathroom, leaving Duo to answer the door. "Damn it all to Hell." He muttered as he snatched his boxers up from where he'd dropped them on the floor.

He attempted to put them on and walk at the same time, which was a mistake. The knock sounded again, louder this time. "Just a damn second!" Duo yelled, nearly tripping.

Finally he managed to guide the soft cotton up over his hips and he took the last couple of steps to the door. He yanked it open, fully intending to chew out whomever it was, but froze as he caught sight of the person in front of him. "Wufei?"

The Chinese boy looked awful. His shirt was wrinkled and only half tucked, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Duo was especially shocked to find that he hadn't tied his hair back either; it hung in his face in lanky strands. "Are—are you alright?" He stammered.

Wufei slumped against the doorframe, panting; he'd run the entire way there. "It's Quatre!" He blurted. "He's gone!"

Duo blinked. "Gone? What'd you mean, gone?"

Wufei looked like he was either going to throttle Duo or start screaming hysterically. "I mean he's gone!" He practically shrieked, "He went out last night and didn't come back!"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Did he say where he was going?" Duo asked, trying to calm the frantic boy.

Wufei paused for a second and thought. "Well, he did say something about needing a bath . . ."

"A bath?" Duo thought for a moment, then smirked, having figured out where to find the little blonde. "And who do you know that has a tub?"

Duo could swear he heard wheels turning as Wufei thought about it. Realization dawned on his face and he tapped his closed fist against his open palm. The motion looked odd, considering his disheveled state. "Trowa." He said simply and took off again, leaving Duo to yawn and go back in his room.

"Oi, Heero, you can come out now." Duo said, stretching.

The bathroom door opened, and Heero peered out cautiously. Seeing that no one else was in the room, he stepped out. He eyed Duo for a moment, then, with no warning, tackled him onto the near bed, which was still neatly made from the day before. "We have to make it look like someone used this bed, or the cleaning staff will get suspicious." His voice was a heated whisper.

"Heero, there is no cleaning staff." Duo replied with a cheeky smile.

Heero grinned wickedly, and Duo was thrilled to know that he was the only one who ever got to see this side of him. "I know." He murmured, pulling Duo to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wufei sprinted down yet another hallway. Why did Trowa's room have to be so damned far away from Duo and Heero's? Wufei glared ahead determinedly. _If he did anything to Quatre . . ._ Wufei thought, frowning. Then a thought came that almost stopped him in his tracks. What if Quatre had wanted Trowa to do something? Wufei forced himself to keep going. Trowa had kissed Quatre . . . but then again, so had Wufei . . . but Quatre hadn't told Trowa no, had he?

His thoughts were veering so wildly in his head that by the time Wufei noticed the person coming around the corner, it was too late. They looked up from the papers they were carrying just in time for –BAM!

Papers went flying everywhere as both of them went down. "Wufei! What the Hell!" An angry voice sounded.

Wufei sat up to find Zechs glaring at him and rubbing his shoulder. "Ah! Zechs! I'm sorry! I—" He started.

"Damn, Wufei! You should play football or something. That hurt!"

Wufei smiled sheepishly, unsure of whether that was a complement or not. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Zechs stared at him for several seconds, Wufei's untidy state finally registering to him. Suddenly he gave a reassuring smile and started gathering up the papers he'd dropped. Wufei immediately began helping. After all, it was his fault that they were scattered in the first place. It was only after he'd picked up several of them that he realized what was on them. "Wow, Zechs, I didn't know you could draw."

The picture in Wufei's hands was of a young man sitting at a desk. He blinked; the boy looked familiar. Recognition struck and he blinked again. "Hey, this is Heero, isn't it?"

Zechs craned his neck to see which drawing Wufei held, then nodded. "Yeah. Well, he's perfect for drawing. You know, he just sits there and looks stoic during class."

"Yeah, he does." Wufei smiled and began rifling through the other drawings in his hands.

There were a couple more of Heero, one of Trowa looking spacey, even one of Quatre. "Did Quatre pose for this?" Wufei asked, noting the planned look of the picture.

Zechs moved a little closer. "Oh, yeah, he did. Unfortunately he's not the best model. He fidgets too much."

Wufei nodded. That sounded like Quatre. Looking down, he noticed another drawing in Zechs's lap. It was two people, no, two men. One with long hair, left only mildly shaded to show light coloring, and the other with shorter, but still longer than average hair. Black hair. Wufei knitted his eyebrows together. What were they doing? It seemed like a rather awkward position . . .

Suddenly, Zechs, noticing the direction of Wufei's gaze, snatched the drawings from his hands and tucked the odd one behind them. "Zechs, what—" Wufei started.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?"

Wufei whirled around at that soft, familiar voice. "Quatre!" He cried.

The slender blonde was standing over them, a curious look on his face. Wufei's heart sank as he took note of Quatre's grin and too baggy clothes. "Oh, hi Quatre." Zechs said, standing. "Wufei managed to bump into me and scattered my drawings everywhere. I guess he's never seen them before."

"Really?" Quatre blinked. "So that means you haven't posed for him yet, right, Wufei?"

Wufei simply stared at him. _He's acting like nothing's happened! Like he didn't just keep me up all night worrying. Like he didn't just . . . _He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. "Wufei?" Quatre asked. "You alright?"

"Where were you?" Wufei's voice was unnervingly calm and quiet.

"Uh . . ." Quatre blushed.

He didn't want to say, not while Zechs was standing right there.

"Ah, we got caught by lights out." Trowa said; at some point he'd come up behind Zechs.

"Holy shit!" Zechs jumped away, completely freaked out by Trowa's sudden appearance. "Jesus, Trowa! Make some noise or something. _Dammit_, I'm gonna have to put a fucking bell on you or something! _Sheesh!_"

Trowa chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. Anyway, Quatre and I were studying for that British Literature test we have coming up, and I guess we lost track of time. I was in the middle of quizzing him when the lights just shut off."

"Yeah, and you know that the doors all automatically lock as well, so I couldn't come back to the room." Quatre added. "I would've called you, but you don't have a cell phone."

Wufei's eye twitched. They'd really thought this out, hadn't they? "So, did you share the bed?" His voice was still dangerously low.

Both Quatre and Trowa stiffened, and Trowa frowned at him, though it wasn't out of anger. Concern or worry would be better words. "What do you think?" He said softly.

Zechs watched all of this silently. _So, I was right about Wufei liking Quatre . . . _He chewed his lip thoughtfully. _And now it seems that Quatre and Trowa are involved. We have a love triangle on our hands. And I'll just bet that Wufei and Trowa have a past relationship as well. This is worse than a soap opera!_ Suddenly Wufei shoved past them and headed in the direction of his room. "You know, Quatre, Trowa's clothes are really too big for you." He tossed over his shoulder, not caring who heard him.

_Oh, bitter._ Zechs thought as Quatre and Trowa turned to look at him, wide-eyed. He looked back and forth between them. _Damn, they have that puppy-dog thing down._ "Uh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He forced a smile.

Both practically sagged with relief and they turned towards each other, bemused smiles on their faces. "Err, I'm gonna go make sure Wufei's alright." Zechs walked away quickly.

_I hope they don't start making out or something. Yeesh, they must be a new couple. Man, if they want to keep their relationship secret, they're gonna have to not do that. Mooney eyes are a dead give away._ _I can't believe Wufei didn't notice if they've been doing that._ He started trotting to catch up with the Chinese boy. _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Wufei found himself in the library, staring at a book he had no interest in. Class was going to start soon, but he didn't want to leave just yet. He sighed and scooped his hair out of his eyes. He hadn't even taken time to brush it that morning. He'd simply pulled his clothes on and left.

_Why does this always happen?_ He thought dejectedly. _Am I not allowed to be happy and stay that way?_ The last time he remembered being truly happy had been when he was with Trowa. _I should've waited longer to break up with him. Then maybe it wouldn't have hurt him so much, and maybe I'd have a few more happy memories . . . I just felt like I was cheating on him, the way I felt about Quatre . . . _Wufei rubbed his eyes. _Damn it all to Hell!_ With no warning he buried his hands in his hair and scrabbled them around, trying to contain his aggravation and not scream. _Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Someone behind Wufei laughed, and he stiffened. _Oh, shit._ He put his hands down and turned slowly, trying his best to fight off the blush he knew was rising to his face. Zechs stood there, his drawings balanced on his hip, one eyebrow raised. "You're pretty entertaining when you're upset." He smirked.

Wufei glared at him, which only made him laugh again. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I've ever seen you so . . . flustered before. You usually just space out when you're upset."

Wufei blinked. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, I'm just observant. Although now, I would say that, yes, you're being obvious."

Wufei grimaced and looked down. Zechs spoke again. "Well, it's not just the way you're acting—though that helps considerably—it's the way you look." He paused. "Disheveled would be the best word, I think."

"I wasn't exactly thinking about the way I looked when I left this morning." Wufei muttered, blushing.

"That worried about Quatre, huh?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you be worried if your roommate went out and didn't come back?" He snapped.

"Good point, but I think this goes deeper than that." Zechs said, all hint of teasing gone from his voice.

Wufei looked up slowly and found Zechs staring intently at him, concern plain on his face. "I'm worried about you, Wufei. I don't want to see you get hurt. If it would help, you can talk to me." There was something that sounded suspiciously like hope in his voice.

Wufei stared at the older boy for a few seconds, then made a split-second decision that he didn't even understand. "Actually, I think that would help. But not now, how about after school?"

Zechs grinned at him. "That's fine with me. Where do you want to go?"

_It sounds like we're setting up a date._ For some reason that thought made Wufei blush. "Er, you have a single, right? Let's go to your room."

Zechs smiled even bigger. "Great! I'll find you and we'll walk together. But right now we need to fix something."

Wufei blinked. "What?"

"Your hair. You can get away with an un-tucked shirt, but even the most dense person will notice how messy your hair is." He said matter-of-factly.

Wufei glanced at the clock on the wall. "I don't have time to go to my room and fix it."

"Ah, and this is where I come in handy."

Zechs set his drawings down and went to stand behind Wufei. He began running his fingers through the Chinese boy's hair, de-tangling it and smoothing it out. Wufei's eyes rolled back and he practically melted. He'd never tell anyone else, but he _loved_ having his hair played with.

He sighed and tilted his head back slightly, letting Zechs' talented fingers reach the front of his hair. After several moments, Zechs paused. "Do you happen to have an elastic?" He asked, praying that the answer was no.

Slowly Wufei shook his head, enjoying the feel of Zechs' fingers brushing against his scalp. The fingers withdrew hesitantly and Wufei stiffened. He didn't want Zechs to stop. Not yet. It was so soothing . . . Another couple of moments passed, then Wufei felt the fingers again and he relaxed, tilting his head still farther back.

Zechs scooped the hair away from Wufei's face and watched it fall back into place. He did this several times, fascinated by the fluid silkiness of it. He stared at it, and suddenly he had the urge to press his face against it, to see if it smelled as good as it looked and felt. He bit his lip and forced his attention away. Unfortunately, the next thing he found to focus on was Wufei's lips, which were slightly parted in pleasure. He wondered if those lips were as soft as the hair in his hands, or if Wufei tasted good. He found himself leaning forward, his own lips parting in anticipation.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, making Wufei and Zechs jump. They whirled and found the librarian watching them, an amused, knowing smile on her lips. "Sorry boys, I hate to interrupt, but the bell rang a couple of minutes ago. Shouldn't you two be getting to class?"

They blinked at her, then, realizing how they must look, both blushed. "Yes, ma'am." Wufei said suddenly, standing and heading for the door.

"Uh, yeah." Zechs snatched his drawings and followed hastily.

She laughed. _Ah, to be young and in love!_ She thought as she returned to her books.


End file.
